World's First Lullaby
by KiitCh0une
Summary: Mars. Athena. Deux camps. Et au milieu d'un monde qui se déchire, il n'y a que de jeunes chevaliers, unique espoir de la victoire du Bien. Et parmi eux, elle. Elle, déchirée entre un amour inacceptable et la justice qui l'habite. Deux camps. Plus que lumière et ténèbres, c'est un combat pour une rédemption. Le sauvetage de l'être qu'elle aime le plus au monde. -S.S Omega, Eden x OC
1. I(love)

**_Bonsouar!_**Houla, j'en connais qui vont me gronder!  
Brefouille, me revoilà, pour une fific bien différente cette fois!

Il s'agit d'une "three-shots", si je peux ainsi dire, dont chaque chapitre est écrit avec une chanson (des Vocaloid) pour base. Il s'agit de l'histoire de mon OC, Styria, au seind e Saint Seiya Omega.

Hope you'll like it!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient sauf Styria , évidemment. Me fais pas d'argent dessus. Etc etc.

**Pairing:** Eden x OC. Les autres couples ne sont pas clairement énoncés, donc, à votre guise.

**Rating:** K. Y a rien de dangereux, pas de scène d'amour (doucement, ils ont 14/15 ans!)

**Note:** La première chanson est I(love) de Gumi. Je _sais_ que c'est une chanson d'amour entre filles à la base. Mais osef. C'est trop beau.

**Note 2: **La traduction, faite par moi, n'est ni parfaite ni exacte. La cause est que je l'ai traduit à ma convenance, certes, et de façon à un peu mieux l'accorder à mon texte.

**Note 3:** Il y a une ellipse entre chaque paragraphe. Mais vous êtes pas bêtes, vous l'aurez compris tout seul.

**Note 4:** On peut dire que le chapitre 1 est un peu plus basé sur le côté Eden. Le 2 sera plus concentré sur Styria. Le dernier, sur eux. Tout simplement.

Et je m'excuse de ne pas suivre à la lettre Oméga, mais bon, en ayant un OC, je ne peux pas!

* * *

**_I(love)_**

_I know the cryptic way she hides it (Je connais cette façon énigmatique qu'elle a de le cacher)  
__I see how she fakes her affection (Je vois comment elle simule son affection)  
__I've tried to understand everything (J'ai essayé de tout comprendre)  
__But I guess I'm just a hopeful fool (Mais j'en conclue que je ne suis qu'un fou plein d'espoir)__  
_

C'était sans doute sa faute. Non, c'était forcément de sa faute. A toujours être distant, à haïr les autres autant qu'il se haïssait lui même. A les nier. A les éviter. Il n'avait pas besoin d'eux, après tout. Il avait l'habitude de vivre seul. Il aimait ça aussi. Depuis tout petit. Il avait bien rendu quelques visites à Alia, oui. Parce qu'elle était comme lui. Seule. Et Enfermée aussi. Mais elle était douce. Pas lui. Même s'il avait essayé de la faire sourire. En vain, bien sûr. Mais jamais il n'avait pu rendre heureux quiconque, alors pourquoi aurait ce été différent avec elle? Non, la solitude lui suffisait amplement. Tant pis pour Alia.

Et puis il avait grandi. Et puis il s'était perfectionné. Et puis il avait obtenu l'armure d'Orion.  
Palaestra, le Sanctuaire... Il ne savait plus trop quoi penser. Il s'en fichait un peu aussi, il fallait dire. Il faisait ce qu'on lui disait. Point.  
Bien sûr il y avait du monde. Beaucoup de monde. Des élèves, comme lui, des Bronzes. Des gens qu'il n'aimait pas. Oh, pas pour une raison spécifique, par principe. Son habitude de la solitude en avait fait une sorte de misanthrope. Il l'avait bien démontré pendant son altercation avec l'autre là, Pégase. Quel était son nom déjà? Il s'en fichait à vrai dire.

Il y avait tellement de bruit, tellement de mouvement là bas. Ce jour là encore, tout le monde s'agitait. Il en avait plus ou moins l'habitude. Un petit attroupement s'était formé à l'entrée de Palaestra. Les autres chevaliers, curieux, grossissaient les rangs autour des arrivants. Inconsciemment peut être, et parce qu'il était tout près, assis sur un muret et cloitré dans son silence, il y avait jeté un oeil. Au milieu de la foule curieuse était apparu Geki, qui tentait de se frayer un chemin, demandant aux plus jeunes de s'écarter pour les laisser passer. Derrière l'imposant professeur, une jeune fille évitait les questions et les regards curieux des Saints. Finalement, Geki réussit à les extirper tous deux de la foule qui malgré tout les suivit, entourant au mieux la jeune fille pour lui parler et la questionner. Eden grimaça devant le spectacle, tout cela devait être tellement agaçant...  
Mais elle souriait et répondait du mieux qu'elle pouvait, ravie d'être si bien accueillie.

Ils passèrent devant lui, et Geki leva les yeux.

«Descend un peu, Eden. Viens avec nous.»

Il haussa les épaules. Il n'avait pas envie. Pourquoi le ferait il?

«Allez, cesse un peu de faire l'enfant et viens. C'est important.»

Avec un soupir, il sauta de son muret et suivit la foule, restant tout de même toujours à l'écart. Il croisa le regard de Pégase un instant, puis celui du Lionnet qui ne semblait pas enchanté de le voir, et enfin aperçut deux yeux non-assortis. La jeune fille dont les yeux dépareillés le fixaient lui sourit, et comme à son habitude il ne réagit pas et détourna les yeux pour ne plus la voir.

Ils rentrèrent tous dans le bâtiment et bientôt Geki leur fit signe de se mettre circulairement autour d'eux. Avec enthousiasme, la foule s'exécuta, fébrile d'en savoir plus, et forma un demi cercle autour des concernés. Eden s'installa en retrait, ne voulant s'approcher de personne, se demandant pourquoi tant de raffut pour si peu.  
Geki s'éclaircit la gorge et le silence se fit.

«Mes chers petits bronzes, je suis heureux de vous présenter votre nouvelle camarade.»

Il désigna la nouvelle arrivante, qui leur sourit à nouveau, tout en replaçant une mèche de ses longs cheveux roux derrière son oreille.

«Vous aurez remarqué qu'elle arrive plus que tardivement. Le pourquoi du comment ne vous regarde pas.» Il y eut un murmure de déception dans le 'public'. « Mais je compte sur vous pour être gentil avec elle.»

Un brouhaha se fit entendre, signe de confirmation.

«Maintenant, retournez à vos occupations. Elle et moi devons mettre certaines choses au point, comme le port de son masque, par exemple. Ancrez ce joli minois dans votre esprit, vous ne le verrez plus.»

La jeune fille rit à cette phrase, tandis que les élèves la dévisageaient, et bientôt elle parti avec le professeur.

Ils n'en entendirent plus parler pendant quelques jours, puis elle reparut, identifiable par ses longs cheveux roux. Evidemment, Pégase et sa clique n'avaient pas tardé à l'approcher. Et même s'il était loin, même si l'étrange masque cachait son visage, Eden l'entendait rire sincèrement avec eux, heureuse au milieu de la foule. Elle était un peu comme son opposé.

Elle n'avait pas perdu de temps pour causer avec tout le monde, être appréciée. Elle était vraiment son contraire. Alors pourquoi avait il fallu qu'elle vienne lui parler?

Il était comme toujours tranquille, seul, sur son muret. Il faisait plutôt beau et, chose rare, il lisait.

«Quarante mille frère ne pourraient pas, avec tous leurs amours réunis, parfaire la somme du mien.» avait interrompu sa lecture.

Il avait baissé les yeux vers elle, au sol, et elle avait penché la tête en riant. Il avait jeté un oeil à la couverture de _Hamlet _qu'il avait dans la main avec un air morne et désintéressé.

«Grande oeuvre.» avait elle rajouté une fois qu'elle eût cessé de rire.

Il n'avait toujours pas répondu et, l'ignorant, avait voulu replonger dans la lecture. Mais elle avait sauté sur le muret pour s'asseoir à côté de lui, et il l'avait dévisagée, un sourcil haussé.

«Tu n'es pas très bavard, on dirait.»

Il l'entendit rire à nouveau sous son masque.

«J'ai entendu dire que tu n'étais pas très sociable. Eden, c'est ça? Je m'appelle Styria, enchantée.»

«C'est ça. Au revoir.»

Il avait à nouveau tourné les yeux vers les lignes du livre, mettant un terme à la discussion. A sa surprise, avec légèreté, elle avait ri une énième fois et levé la tête vers le ciel, balançant ses jambes dans le vide.

«Je te propose un marché. Tu m'affrontes, si tu gagnes je te laisse tranquille, si je gagne tu discutes avec moi.»

Intrigué, il haussa les épaules.

«Tu n'as pas grand chose à perdre non? Ne me dis pas que tu ne te bats pas contre les filles, je n'y croirai pas.»

«Où vois-tu une fille ici?» rétorqua t'il en lui rappelant que le masque qu'elle portait la privait de toute féminité.

Elle rit, sauta du muret et lui fit signe de venir. Posant son livre, il la suivit, bien décidé à mettre un terme à tout cela pour retrouver sa tranquillité.

Mais il s'était fait écraser. Laminer. Lapider. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de comprendre. Sa foudre n'avait pas touché le sol qu'il était déjà en train de se consumer envahi par les flammes dans une atroce chaleur qu'il n'avait jamais connue auparavant. Avec de grands yeux d'incompréhension il n'avait pu que la regarder approcher en esquivant avec une facilité extrême le dernier éclair qu'il lui envoyait faiblement pour se protéger. Elle l'avait attrapé par le cou et soulevé, alors qu'il se remettait à brûler de plus belle, sans comprendre d'où venaient les attaques. Il ne l'avait même pas vue esquisser un geste pour enflammer son cosmos.

«Alors? On arrête?» demanda t'elle, sans doute en souriant sous son masque, la tête levée vers ce qui restait de lui, qu'elle tenait à bout de bras.

Il hocha faiblement la tête, à bout de forces, et elle le lâcha. Il se récupéra tant bien que mal, puis tomba à genoux, alors que les flammes qui mangeaient son corps s'éteignaient peu à peu. Le souffle court, l'odeur de la suie et de la peau chauffée à blanc, il cracha au sol cette chose âcre dans sa bouche qui devait être sa salive mélangée aux fumées et au carbone qu'il avait inhalé.

Elle le laissa se remettre, le surplombant de toute sa hauteur, les bras croisés, en silence. Lorsqu'il releva la tête vers elle, la rage le démangeait autant que l'admiration. Même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais.

Fier malgré sa défaite, il se leva tant bien que mal et la toisa, d'un regard qui n'engageait rien de bon. Elle pencha la tête en attendant une réaction quelconque, pas effrayée pour deux sous.

«J'ai gagné une conversation, non?» rappela t'elle sur un ton léger.

Il hocha la tête, admettant et acceptant ainsi sa défaite. Ravie, elle lui prit la main pour l'entraîner dans un lieu plus confortable. Il se laissa faire et la suivit silencieusement quelques minutes.

«Dis moi, dit il enfin, d'où te vient cette force?»

Elle rit, et ce rire cristallin fut presque une réponse déjà.

«Là d'où je viens, des comme toi, j'en bouffe chaque matin au petit déjeuner.» expliqua t'elle d'une voix rauque.

Il frissonna.

_To her I'm nothing (Pour elle je ne suis rien)  
__We weren't anything (Nous mêmes n'étions rien)  
__Just a basic test (Un simple test)  
__An experiment (Une expérience)__  
_

Finalement, il lui avait parlé. Ou plutôt, elle avait beaucoup parlé et il avait fait l'effort de répondre. Elle faisait en sorte de ne lui prendre que peu de temps. Dix minutes, un quart d'heure peut être. Elle revenait régulièrement vers lui. Ils échangeaient quelques mots, puis elle retournait voir quelqu'un d'autre. Elle faisait apparemment la même chose avec tous. Peut être restait elle moins longtemps avec lui. Mais ça lui suffisait, amplement. Et même, plus de temps ne ferait que l'agacer. Elle devait s'en être rendue compte.

En général, quand elle cessait de parler à l'un ou l'autre occupant de Palaestra, elle traînait avec le groupe très hétérogène de Pégase. Le bronze ailé était censé être tellement important, après tout. Elle semblait heureuse, pourtant, de faire partie du petit groupe qui l'avait vite adoptée, et riait avec eux comme si toujours elle l'avait fait.

Et sans savoir ce qui l'énervait le plus entre avoir perdu contre elle et la voir évoluer avec tant d'aisance au milieu de gens qu'il n'aimait pas, il l'avait alors souvent défiée et re-défiée, s'entraînant toujours plus pour avoir sa revanche.  
Mais chaque fois il finissait au sol, le souffle coupé, avec l'impression que ses chairs s'embrasaient et fondaient sur son corps. Elle avait heureusement toujours eu l'amabilité de le combattre loin de tout, sans public et sans témoin. Et si sa fierté en prenait un coup, aux yeux des autres il restait néanmoins le même. Il ne perdait pas trop au change.  
Elle riait souvent à la fin de leurs combats. Pas par méchanceté. Un doux rire qui précédait des paroles d'encouragement.  
Ce jour là, il la défia encore. Pas besoin de mot. La voyant au loin, il la fixa, et lorsque, se sentant observée, elle se tourna vers lui, elle comprit immédiatement et hocha la tête. Bientôt, elle s'effaça derrière deux colonnes, et il savait où la rejoindre. A l'abri des regards, elle l'attendait, droite sur ce qui était devenu leur champ de bataille. Cette fois là, elle rit avant même le début du combat, alors qu'il approchait.

«Qu'est ce qui te fait rire?»

«Toi. Tu es si sérieux.»

Il ne répondit pas, levant les yeux au ciel. Il n'était pas trop sérieux, c'était elle qui ne l'était pas assez.

«J'ai une proposition à te faire. Si tu gagnes aujourd'hui... Je te laisserai voir mon visage.»

«Pourquoi?»

«Pour te donner un but? On se bat toujours mieux quand il y a quelque chose à la clé.»

Il haussa les épaules. Peu lui importait.

Mais une fois n'étant pas coutume, c'est à plat ventre qu'il finit, le corps noir de la combustion, cherchant tant bien que mal à retrouver son souffle, aspirant plus de poussière et de dioxygène que de bon air. Il se redressa comme il put et s'assit, croisant les jambes, essuyant sa bouche. Elle boita légèrement jusqu'à lui, la jambe blessée par un de ses éclairs, qu'elle n'avait pas totalement esquivé, et lui lança une bouteille d'eau, avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il rattrapa l'objet en plastique, en but de grandes gorgées, et en versa aussi sur son visage avec un soupir de satisfaction. L'eau nettoyait les traces de suie autant qu'elle le rafraîchissait Il ferma les yeux en s'essuyant vaguement, et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, deux yeux dépareillés le détaillaient.

Il eut un mouvement de surprise devant le visage découvert. Elle lui sourit, amusée de sa réaction.

«Qu'est ce que tu fais? J'ai perdu.»

Elle hocha la tête.

«C'est vrai. Mais tu m'as touchée.»

Elle désigna sa jambe, que la foudre avait fendue de la mi-cuisse à la hanche presque, après avoir réduit en lambeaux le côté de sa jupe. La blessure n'était pas très large ni très profonde, mais elle était cuisante encore.

«Alors on va dire que c'est une victoire pour toi.»

Il sourit faiblement, sans détacher ses yeux de la cuisse meurtrie, quand elle s'allongea sur ses jambes croisées.

«Qu... Qu'est ce que tu fais?»

«Du curling avec les pingouins, ricana t'elle. Tu vois bien non? Je prends mes aises.»

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

«Tu devrais m'être reconnaissant, je te laisse admirer mon magnifique visage!» déclara t'elle avec un ton pompeux de duchesse.

«Ben tiens.» répliqua t'il avec sarcasme.

Elle rit.

«Tu sais que je devrai te tuer après?»

Il secoua la tête.

«Tue moi donc, si tu en es capable.»

«Je t'écraserai avant même que tu ne comprennes ce qu'il t'arrive.»

«Je voulais dire, psychiquement capable.»

Elle grimaça. Evidemment qu'elle ne pouvait pas.  
Elle se redressa vivement et remit son masque.

«Puni, voilà!»

Elle eut un peu de mal à se lever, à cause de sa cuisse, et finalement lui tendit les mains.

« Allez, rentrons, les autres vont se demander où on est passé.»

Il attrapa une de ses mains et se releva avec son aide. Tout son corps le démangeait autant qu'il le faisait souffrir, et ses muscles criaient de douleur. Et dire qu'elle ne faisait que boiter, elle. Elle rit en se rendant compte de l'état dans lequel ils s'étaient mis, et inconsciemment peut être il rit avec elle.

_I know i'ts pointless (Je sais que c'est vain)  
__I know it's worthless (Je sais que ça ne vaut rien)  
__But I won't give up (Mais je n'abandonnerai pas)  
__I won't surrender (Je ne laisserai pas tomber)__  
_

Elle hurla. Encore. Et encore. Palaestra brûlait. Non, pire. Palaestra était noire comme la nuit. Palaestra était enveloppée de ténèbres. Et, recroquevillée sur le sol devant le spectacle, elle hurlait. Palaestra souffrait. A travers ses hurlements, ce n'était pas tant elle mais tous ceux qui s'étaient fait attaquer, tous ceux qui avaient été victimes de Mars qui criaient.  
_Martiens._ Des larmes perlèrent au bord de ses yeux bicolores, glissant sur ses joues, piégés par le masque sur son visage. Des larmes d'horreur, de crainte... Et des larmes de rage. _Martiens._ Ils allaient lui payer. Elle se redressa, la vue brouillée par les perles d'eau salée, serra les poings et avança. Palaestra l'implorait. Palaestra, dont les entrailles étaient vidées de toute substance. Palaestra se faisait tuer sous ses yeux. Elle ne laisserait pas cela arriver. Elle sombrerait avec ses camarades s'il le fallait.

Les Ténèbres engloutissaient tout. Choses, êtres vivants, rien ne leur résistait. Elle tremblait en se frayant un chemin à travers ces horreurs noires. Ce n'était pas tant la peur d'y être consumée, mais celle d'y voir les autres être consumés. _Martiens._ Elle ne leur pardonnerait pas.

«Sôma! Koga! Yuna!»  
Les cris résonnaient dans Palaestra, ou ce qu'il en restait. Eden avait levé les yeux en entendant pas et voix se rapprocher.

«Ryuho! Haruto!»

De plus en plus forte, de plus en plus inquiète, la voix appelait ses camarades, dans une plainte suppliante.

«Eden!»  
Il leva un sourcil en entendant son nom mais ne bougea pas.

«S'il vous plait, répondez! Dites moi que vous m'entendez... Professeur! Yuna! Koga! Haruto!»

Un instant sa voix se fit sanglotante, et il crut qu'elle s'était effondrée pour pleurer. Mais bientôt une ombre se forma sur le mur, signe qu'elle allait apparaître au bout du couloir. Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre. Immobile alors que Palaestra disparaissait presque sous lui, adossé à l'un des derniers murs en place, probablement, il attendait, prêt à exécuter les ordres de son père. Enfin elle apparut, à des mètres de lui, et sur ses jambes tremblantes elle se fraya un chemin à travers le couloir. Elle le vit après quelques secondes.

«Eden!»

Déjà elle courait vers lui, rassurée de le voir vivant et en bonne santé.

«Pourquoi diable ne m'as tu pas répondu?»

Mais avant qu'elle ne l'ait atteint, la foudre frappa le sol à ses pieds, la forçant à freiner d'un geste sec. Elle le dévisagea, probablement, par dessous son masque, tandis qu'il n'avait toujours pas bougé. Elle fit lentement un pas, il y eut un éclair, et elle dut sauter sur le côté pour éviter l'attaque.

«N'approche pas.» la prévint-il.

Elle se raidit, les poings serrés. Et avança. Nouvel éclair, nouvelle esquive. Trois autres attaques la forcèrent à reculer de trois bonds. Les bras croisés, il la défiait du regard.

«Alors c'est le camp que tu as choisi.» constata t'elle avec déception.

Il ne broncha pas.

«Alors c'est ça, ton but? C'est ça qui t'a poussé à devenir Saint? Elle est là, ta détermination? Elle est là, la raison qui t'a poussé à t'entraîner, à vouloir me battre? A être meilleur?» cria t'elle.

Elle écarta vivement les bras, lui montrant les décors qui les entouraient.

«C'est pour ça que tu te battais? C'est ce que tu voulais?»

Il ne disait rien, ne voyait pas les larmes qui glissaient sur ses joues, mais les entendait dans sa voix.

«Si c'est ce que tu veux, prends-le, gronda t'elle en avançant. Prends, prends tout, prends le donc cet endroit qui se vide de son sang, prends le, ce lieu sacré que tu dépouilles de son essence, prends les donc tous ces moments de joie et de rire, prends les ces souvenirs, nos souvenirs, leurs souvenirs, ceux tous ceux que tu as trahis, bafoués, souillés!»

Elle progressait dans sa direction au fur et à mesure de ses reproches, et pourtant aucun de ses éclairs ne l'atteignait. Toutes les attaques qu'il lançait passaient à côté d'elle, déviées de leur trajectoire par l'incandescence du cosmos qu'elle dégageait. Ses flammes repoussaient avec une facilité déconcertante sa foudre. Il amplifia, en vain, la rapidité et la violence de ses attaques. Pas une ne l'affecta, pas une ne l'inquiéta, pas une ne la toucha.

«Tu en es content, de ton superbe monde? Tu l'aimes en noir, cette Terre? Quel beau miroir pour ton âme en effet! Oui, ta récompense est sublime. Je t'envie tellement.»

Inconsciemment, il baissa les yeux. Elle l'empoigna à la gorge une fois devant lui. Malgré la chaleur qui émanait d'elle, il ne brûla pas. _Elle_ ne le brûla pas.

«Dire que je pensais que le blanc t'allais si bien.»

Elle le gifla. Jamais de toute sa vie personne n'avait osé, personne n'avait pu, le frapper aussi fort. Il en tituba et, se tenant la joue, la fixa. Il n'essayait même plus de la foudroyer, surpris comme il l'était. Elle pleurait tant sous le masque impassible que les larmes purent se frayer un chemin sur son menton et glisser sur son cou.

Sans un mot de plus, elle le planta là et fit demi-tour. Ils n'avaient plus rien à se dire.

Il la regarda s'éloigner, impuissant, sans pouvoir esquisser le moindre mouvement, se contentant de fixer les longs cheveux roux se balancer au rythme de ses pas.

Elle allait probablement rejoindre Pégase. Il serra les poings, néanmoins sans bouger.

_I won't let him steal you from me (Je ne le laissera pas te prendre)  
__I'll save you and then you'll love me (Je te sauverai et tu m'aimeras)  
__I won't let you do this to yourself (Je ne te laisserai pas te faire ça)  
__I'll save you, we're perfect together (Je te sauverai, nous sommes un ensemble parfait)__  
_

Elle était seule ce soir là. Assise sur une vieille ruine, Romaine ou Grecque, les deux peut-être, qu'importe, les cheveux au gré du vent, surplombant un petit village où l'eau se faisait rare, elle se balançait doucement au rythme d'une triste mélopée qu'elle susurrait entre ses dents. Le soleil se couchait à l'horizon, en face d'elle, et ses rayons d'ocre et de vermeille se confondait au cuivre de ses cheveux. Elle ne bougea pas en l'entendant arriver. Il avait été aussi silencieux que possible, pour ne pas perturber la toile du Monde. Mais le seul fait de se poster sur la même colline -ou dune, maintenant que l'herbe n'y poussait plus- qu'elle, d'être présent, entachait l'harmonie de l'aquarelle crépusculaire. Aussi blanche pouvait être sa tenue, aussi sombre était son Être.

«Styria...»

Elle ne se retourna pas. Le vent joua avec ses cheveux, ce faible vent privé presque de son essence, qui en un dernier effort, en un funèbre appel à l'aide, caressait sa peau avec douceur. Elle frissonna. Ce vent, Eden ne le perçut pas. Pourquoi y aurait il fait attention?

«Styria.» répéta t'il.

«Je savais que tu viendrais, murmura t'elle, si bas qu'il eût pu ne pas l'entendre. Ils ne sont pas là. _Elle_ n'est pas là. Tu arrives trop tard.»

«Je ne venais pas pour ça.»

«Je sais.»

Ils se turent, rendant au soleil la grâce de lécher l'horizon dans un silence d'or. L'astre les inonda de ses derniers rayons, disparaissant lentement aux confins du monde, comme s'il s'y engloutissait pour la dernière fois.  
En bas, les quelques habitants du village déshydraté se cloîtraient dans leurs maisons. Les cris des enfants qui jouaient pour oublier cessèrent. La Mère en son sein prit la vie, l'enveloppa dans son manteau nocturne, et de son mieux lui accorda le repos qu'elle méritait.

«Pourquoi n'es tu pas allée avec eux?»

«Parce que tu les aurais suivis aussi.»

Elle fixait à présent les étoiles qui, difficilement, apparaissaient. Certaines n'étaient pas visibles. Se cachaient elles, plongées dans le désespoir de voir leurs protégés morts, ou étaient elles mortes avec eux?

«Styria, je voulais...»

«Je sais pourquoi tu es venu, coupa t'elle sans hausser la voix. Dis moi, tu aimes le noir, non?»

Il redevint silencieux, sans comprendre le sens de sa phrase, alors qu'elle se redressait enfin, délaissant ce qui fut jadis une demeure, un temple peut être, et se retourna vers lui. Il s'étouffa presque lorsque son regard se posa sur son cou. Là, sur sa gorge et jusqu'à la base de sa poitrine, recouvrant son coeur, s'étendait la Marque. Celle des Ténèbres. Celle de son père.

«Qu'as tu fait?» eut-il du mal à articuler, abasourdi.

«Tu n'aimes pas? C'est du noir, pourtant.»

Il ne dit mot. Il n'avait mot à dire, de toute façon.

«Oui, c'est sublime, n'est ce pas?» ajouta t'elle avec sarcasme en fixant la souillure sur son corps.

Elle semblait un oiseau prisonnier non seulement de sa propre cage, mais de ses propres ailes. Il se rapprocha d'elle. Elle ne bougea pas, se contentant de le regarder derrière le visage artificiel et impassible qui n'était pas le sien.

«Je peux tout arranger, lui promit-il en ôtant une mèche de cheveux qui glissait sur son épaule, comme pour essayer de lui cacher l'affreuse perversion. Je peux t'enlever ça, si tu viens avec moi.»

Sa main le gifla aussi soudainement qu'un serpent se tend pour achever sa proie. Il ferma les yeux sous la douleur. Mais ne renonça pas.

«Je t'en prie, écoute-moi. Je _peux_ t'en débarrasser. C'est dangereux d'avoir ça sur ton corps. Je t'assure que je peux faire quelque chose. Père m'écoutera, et...»

Elle le gifla à nouveau.

«Tu ne comprends rien. Comment oses-tu? Comment oses-tu venir ici, me demander de t'accompagner, de servir cette chose, oui, cette _chose_, Eden, car il n'est pas quelqu'un mais quelque chose, tout comme tu l'es devenu. Comment oses-tu vouloir m'en défaire, quand dix, vingt, cent personnes ont été englouties par cette même horreur, sans aucun mouvement de ta part? Comment peux-tu avoir l'audace de me promettre, en échange d'une servitude perverse et aveugle, un soulagement corporel?»

Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue.

«Tu souffres...» fut tout ce qu'il put arguer.

«Et?»

«Je ne veux pas que tu souffres.»

Elle rit, de l'un de ces rire qui est plus empreint de pitié que de joie.

«Je ne souffre pas, Eden. La Terre souffre. Athéna souffre. L'humanité souffre. _Alia_ souffre. Il ne me semble pas t'avoir vu faire quoi que ce soit pour l'un d'eux.»

Il baissa les yeux au sol, porta une main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant un peu en réfléchissant.

«Je... Vais aller la chercher.»

«Non.»

«Alors je ne sais pas quoi te dire...»

«Tais toi dans ce cas.»

Il releva la tête et prit ses fines mains diaphanes dans les siennes. Il les porta à son visage, les posa sur ses joues, et soupira plaintivement.

«Viens avec moi.»

«Non.»

«Je t'en prie.»

«Hors de question.»

«Je parlerai à mon père, tu ne seras pas une créature servile, je ferai de toi...»

«Tu ne comprends rien.»

Elle retira ses mains de son étreinte d'un geste sec. Elle lui tourna à nouveau le dos, leva les yeux vers la lune qui, cachée derrière de sombres nuages, n'osait pas les déranger, ou ne voulait pas les voir.

«Tu vas me suivre encore longtemps?»

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il fit un pas de plus vers elle et la prit dans ses bras, la serrant contre son torse.

«Jusqu'à ce que tu acceptes de m'accompagner.»

«Je pourrais te tuer, ici et maintenant.»

«Alors fais le.»

Ils se turent. Elle trembla dans ses bras. Il sut qu'elle sanglotait. Il la serra un peu plus et enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux roux.

«Styria...» murmura t'il, la faisant frissonner.

«Je te déteste.» coupa t'elle, la voix ceinte par ses larmes.

«S'il te plaît, écoute.»

«Va t'en.»

«Je...»

«Va donc retrouver ton royaume obscur. Tes Ténèbres chéries t'attendent. Ta sublime famille doit se demander où est le futur Roi.»

Ses muscles se crispèrent et il la lâcha. Il fit glisser une mèche de cheveux entre ses doigts, en embrassa la longueur, et s'éloigna.  
Elle se tourna légèrement.

«Dis à ta soeur que si elle approche encore Sôma, je la tuerai.»

Il hocha la tête sans se retourner et s'éloigna. Lorsqu'il eut disparu de son champ de vision, elle s'effondra. Le masque glissa sous la soudaineté de sa chute, et rebondit sur le sol où il se lova. Elle hurla dans la nuit, mais seul le ciel l'accompagna dans son désespoir. Clémente, la voûte céleste s'était assombrie au mieux et tenta de retarder le réveil du dieu Lumière pour la cacher au regard indiscret du jour.

_I don't get why she's not listening (Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle n'écoute pas)  
__I am fighting an abandoned war (Je me bats seul pour une cause perdue)  
__I tried to show her the way I feel (J'ai essayé de lui montrer ce que je ressens)  
__But I guess I'm just a hopeless fool (Mais je suppose que je ne suis qu'un irrattrapable fou)__  
_

Le mur trembla sous la force de son poing, et il se mit à hurler, non pas de douleur, mais de rage. Le sang coula le long de ses doigts, mais il ne s'en enquit pas. Il frappa plusieurs fois le pan du mur, faisant trembler la maison -du moins était ce le nom qu'il lui donnait-, crachant à la pierre sa colère et sa frustration.

«Eden!»

Sonia s'était jetée sur lui pour serrer ses mains contre elle.

«Que fais tu? Tu vas te faire mal!»

Elle regarda l'état de ses poings, rougis par le sang, et laissa échapper un cri de panique.

«Il faut bander tes plaies! Viens, viens avec moi, je vais te soigner...»

Il ne dit rien, ne la regarda pas, mais la suivit, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte peut être. Elle l'emmena jusqu'à sa chambre, le fit assoir sur le lit et partit chercher de quoi s'occuper de sa mutilation. Lorsqu'elle revint, il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, le regard perdu dans le vide. Elle s'agenouilla devant lui et nettoya ses plaies avec application et douceur. Elle leva les yeux vers lui tout en continuant son action, et le dévisagea derrière son masque. Pourquoi était-il si contrarié? Elle était déçue et irritée de ne pas savoir ce qui le contrariait autant. Mais finalement, elle sourit en entourant ses mains des bandages.

«Tout ira bien, nous retrouverons Alia, tu n'as pas à t'en faire, ce n'est qu'un léger contretemps.»

Il la fixa d'un air absent.

«Vous serez bientôt au plus haut de ce nouveau monde. Que nous la retrouvions ou pas, elle finira par revenir d'elle même. C'est à tes côtés qu'est sa place, en tant que Reine, en tant que nouvelle Athéna.»

Il fronça les sourcils.

«J'irai la chercher moi même s'il le faut, crois moi, tu deviendras...»

«Je m'en contrefiche.»

Elle resta un instant silencieuse.

«Enfin, que dis-tu? rit elle. Ce n'est rien, tu es en colère, ça passera.»

« Ça ne passera pas.»

Elle ne sut que répondre et se contenta de poser sa tête sur les genoux de son soi-disant petit frère. Elle soupira de lassitude.

«Sonia?»

«Oui?»

«Voudrais-tu d'un nouveau monde si ce que tu désires le plus dans l'ancien n'y est pas?»

«Que veux tu dire?»

Elle se redressa pour scruter son visage.

«Rien de spécial. Réponds moi.»

«Alia sera avec toi Eden, je t'assure.»

«Je ne parle pas de ça. Réponds. Te battrais-tu pour ce nouveau monde?»

Elle hésita. Le prit dans ses bras.

«Tu réfléchis trop. Notre monde sera parfait. Il y aura tout ce que tu désires, et tu domineras.»

Elle se releva enfin. Il l'observa un moment, puis détourna les yeux.

«C'est vrai. Excuse moi.»

Elle sourit sous son masque.

«Tu dois être fatigué, ça arrive. Repose toi, je t'excuserai auprès de Mère.»

Il hocha la tête et elle s'éloigna, pour enfin sortir. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit et fixa le baldaquin sans le voir. Bien sûr. Elle ne pouvait rien répondre d'autre. Pourquoi mettre en cause une volonté supérieure, divine? Lui-même ne devrait pas se poser de question. Continuer comme il l'avait toujours fait. Suivre. Obéir. Tout cela lui éviterait bien des tourments.

Il se redressa soudainement, ouvrit un peu brusquement le tiroir de sa table de nuit, et en sortit avec délicatesse un livre à la couverture brune. Il l'ouvrit, cherchant le marque-page qui presque immédiatement se présenta à lui, écartant les pages. Il lut rapidement les lignes qui ne l'intéressaient pas -ou plus- pour retrouver la bonne.

«J'aimais Ophélia. Quarante mille frère ne pourraient pas, avec tous leurs amours réunis, parfaire la somme du mien.» lut-il à voix basse.

Un soupir lui échappa. Il posa _Hamlet_ à côté de lui et ferma les yeux en se rallongeant.

_To her I'm nothing (Je ne suis rien pour elle)  
__We weren't anything (Nous mêmes n'étions rien)  
__Just a basic test (Un simple test)  
__An experiment (Une expérience)  
__I know its pointless (Je sais que c'est vain)  
__I know its worthless (Je sais que ça ne vaut rien)  
__But I won't give up (Mais je n'abandonnerai pas)  
__I won't surrender (Je ne laisserai pas tomber)__  
_

Elle fredonnait toujours le même air mélancolique, dansant au milieu de ce qui avait dû être un lac. Il ne restait dans le creux du sol qu'une misérable flaque d'eau qui ne résisterait plus très longtemps. Les pieds et les jambes nues, elle pataugeait avec grâce dedans, éclaboussant le sol devenu aride autour. Les perles d'eau autour d'elle, diamants qui la faisaient princesse, étaient autant mur que voile, diadème de ses cheveux qui virevoltaient comme flammes dans l'âtre, chatouillant son visage laissé libre.  
Il se laissa glisser le long du cratère sec, et descendit poser le pied sur ce qui jadis abritait animaux et végétaux. Elle ne cessa pas de danser en le voyant approcher, et tourna sur elle même, faisant lever sa jupe et donnant une nouvelle vie aux dernières gouttes de vie aqueuses. Il s'arrêta à quelques pas de la naissance de l'eau et s'immobilisa pour l'observer. Elle ondulait comme un serpent, le dos tourné dans sa direction, avec souplesse et lenteur, grâce et volupté. Quand enfin elle cessa tout mouvement, elle ne se retourna pas vers lui, mais se baissa pour ramasser le masque au bord de l'eau et le remettre sur son visage.

«Bonjour, Eden.»

Elle se redressa et lui fit face.

«Je ne comprends pas.» se contenta t'il de répondre.

«Quoi?»

«Tu es du feu. Pourquoi es-tu ici?»

Elle rit, sans grande conviction.

«Tu ne sors pas exclusivement les jours d'orage, que je sache.»

«Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire.»

«Je sais.»

«Pourquoi dans l'eau?»

«Parce qu'elle était immobile.»

Il soupira.

«Je ne comprends toujours pas.»

Elle rit à nouveau, et une fois de plus, aucune beauté joviale de peint son rire.

«Bouger, c'est vivre. L'eau, c'est la vie. Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à la laisser comme ça.»

«Ce n'est qu'une flaque.»

«Tu ne comprends rien.»

Il leva les yeux au ciel, lassé de cette phrase, alors qu'elle se remettait à perturber l'eau de quelques mouvements de jambes. Elle se baissa alors, reccueillit dans ses paumes un petit volume du liquide sacré, et l'aspergea. Surpris, il ne recula que trop tard et essuya son visage.

«Tu vois?»

Il se sécha tant bien que mal sans rien dire. Non. Il ne voyait pas.

«C'est froid?»

«Un peu.»

«Si tu le sens, tu es vivant.»

Il la dévisagea, ou plutôt dévisagea le masque monochrome et inexpressif qu'elle portait, sans répondre. Que pouvait-il dire?  
Elle l'aspergea à nouveau, d'un coup de pied dans l'eau. Agacé, il ne prit même pas la peine d'essayer, cette fois, de s'essuyer, et la foudroya du regard.

«Tu te souviens, quand tu te versais l'eau sur la tête pour refroidir ton corps après nos combats?»

Il détourna les yeux et haussa les épaules. Elle s'approcha un peu, sans néanmoins quitter l'eau, et joua du bout des doigts avec les pointes de cheveux bleus, humides, qui pliaient sous le poids de la Vie.  
Il recula pour qu'elle le laisse tranquille.

«Styria...»

«Tu es revenu pour la même chose, pas vrai?»

Il resta muet. Elle savait. Il n'avait donc qu'à attendre sa réponse.

«Non.» fut elle.

Il ne s'en étonna pas.

«S'il te plaît.»

«Il n'y a pas si longtemps, je t'aurais suivi au bout du monde si tu me l'avais demandé.»

«Alors viens.»

«C'est trop tard Eden. Il y a un monde entre toi et moi maintenant.»

«Il n'y en aura bientôt plus. Je ne veux pas que tu disparaisses avec.»

Il tendit la main, mais elle recula en secouant la tête.

«Je serai avalée par les Ténèbres de ton monde s'il le faut.»

«Mais mon monde à moi, c'est toi...»

«Non. Ton monde, c'est le Chaos. La Nuit.»

«Je t'assure qu'il ne sera pas noir, pas si tu es là. Viens avec moi, tu l'éclairciras.»

«Ce monde là a déjà besoin de moi.»

«Au diable ce monde! s'emporta t'il. A quoi te servent toutes ces batailles, tous ces faux espoirs, puisque tu sais que tu vas le perdre, qu'il va disparaître?»

«Tu n'es qu'un idiot.»

Il serra les poings tellement fort qu'il s'en rougit les jointures. Ses ongles griffèrent sa peau.

«Va t'il falloir que je te traîne de force?»

«Essaye.» répliqua t'elle avec un calme plat.

«Tu te tiens dans l'eau!»

«Alors foudroie moi.»

Le sang perla de ses paumes et ses phalanges craquèrent sous la pression qu'il exerçait sur ses poings.

«C'est peut être la dernière fois que tu me voies, demain tu seras peut-être morte! Demain, tout aura peut être disparu!»

«Qu'à cela ne tienne.»

Il gronda de rage.

«Tu ne changeras pas d'avis? Tu ne me laisseras pas te sauver?»

«Tu confonds sauver et condamner.»

Elle entendit un grand claquement, sut que la foudre l'avait touchée. Son masque s'écarta de son visage sous la puissance de la frappe électrique et tomba dans l'eau, fendu. L'instant d'après, il était entré dans l'eau, l'avait empoignée, levé son visage vers lui, et s'était emparé de ses lèvres avec sauvagerie. Elle gémit sous la brutalié de l'action, les yeux grands ouverts alors que lui avait fermé les siens. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, rapprocha leurs corps et leurs bouches, désespérément. Il fit glisser sa langue entre ses lèvres, et elle l'accueillit, alors qu'il la prenait par les hanches pour la soulever. Elle s'agrippa à lui, enroulant ses jambes autour de sa taille pour se maintenir. La cuisse qui était encore marquée d'une vieille attaque foudroyante glissa sur un pan de peau calcinée par une ultérieure blessure cuisante. Il la tint longtemps ainsi, au dessus de l'eau, l'embrassant à pleine bouche, tous deux couverts du rideau de ses longs cheveux roux.  
Puis enfin, il libéra ses lèvres. Il la reposa alors tout doucement, et elle frissonna en retrouvant le contact de l'eau. Il joua avec ses cheveux, l'attira à nouveau à lui pour la serrer, respirant le parfum sucré de sa peau. Elle soupira d'aise contre son torse. Il releva sa tête d'un doigt sous le menton, embrassa l'arête de son nez.

«Eden?» murmura t'elle.

«Oui?»

Elle sourit à lui fendre le coeur.

«Adieu.»

Il hocha la tête et effleura ses lèvres des siennes.

«Adieu.»

Il la relâcha, s'écarta, et repartit comme il était venu. Elle le regarda s'éloigner, les larmes fuyant silencieusement sur ses joues.

_I won't let him steal you from me (Je ne le laissera pas te prendre)  
__I'll save you and then you'll love me (Je te sauverai et tu m'aimeras)  
__I won't let you do this to yourself (Je ne te laisserai pas te faire ça)  
__I'll save you, were perfect together (Je te sauverai, nous sommes un ensemble parfait)  
__You will see (Tu verras)  
__It will finally (Finallement ce sera)  
__Be just you and me (Juste toi et moi)  
__Till the end of the world (Jusqu'à la fin des temps)__  
_

C'était sans doute sa faute. Non, c'était forcément de sa faute. A toujours être distant, à haïr les autres autant qu'il se haissait lui même. A les nier. A les éviter. Il n'avait pas besoin d'eux, après tout. Il avait l'habitude de vivre seul. Il aimait ça aussi. Depuis tout petit. La solitude lui allait. Beaucoup. Bien trop, même, peut être. Il avait tant vécu avec elle. Peut être avait-il toujours pensé qu'elle aurait été, et ce jusqu'à sa fin, sa compagne. Rien ne l'intéressait. Rien ne le changeait.

Avant, du moins.

Il avait fallu une personne, une seule, pour que ses certitudes s'écroulent. Ridicule.

Un bruissement d'aile lui fit lever les yeux. Sur sa fenêtre grande ouverte dans les rayons du soleil, un oiseau se posa. L'animal, gracieux, irréel presque dans la lumière pourpre de la fin de journée, leva la tête vers lui et piailla. Son splendide plumage brillait sous le ciel somnolent, et ses ailes de cuivre frémissaient encore de son vol.  
Il se leva pour avancer jusqu'à sa fenêtre. L'oiseau se dressa plus encore, le poitrail bombé, droit sur ses serres, et écarta grand les ailes en sifflant. Il le dévisagea; deux yeux dépareillés scrutant son âme, l'un d'émeraude, l'autre de Vie. A sa patte, un papier enroulé, noué par une tresse d'herbe. Eden l'en libéra et, une fois le papier dans sa main, l'oiseau irréel, tel un fantôme, déploya ses ailes et disparut avec les dernières lueurs du jour.

Il déroula le morceau de papier, où quelques lettres, sûrement tracées, paradaient d'un noir de jais. La présente lettre étrangement reçue n'était pas signée. Elle n'en avait pas besoin.

«_« O combien d'actions, combien d'exploits célèbres _

_Sont demeurés sans gloire au milieu des ténèbres. » _

_Le Cid__._»

_I want you (Je te désire)  
__I deeply need you (J'ai tant besoin de toi)  
__I won't forget you (Je ne t'oublierai pas)  
__You're my sanctuary (Tu es mon sanctuaire)  
__I won't let him steal you from me (Je ne le laissera pas te prendre)  
__I'll save you and then you'll love me (Je te sauverai et tu m'aimeras)  
__I won't let you do this to yourself (Je ne te laisserai pas te faire ça)  
__I'll save you, were perfect together (Je te sauverai, nous sommes un ensemble parfait)__  
_

* * *

_To be continued ~_

Voilà! Et... A mort Alia! (Sérieux, je l'aimais bien... Au début. Mais l'autre qui devient emo juste pour elle, non. JUST NO. Bref.)

Review? J'vous aime? 3 (Comment ça le chantage affectif, ça ne marche pas?)

Bon, alors review ou je séquestre... Euh... Ma chaussette!  
Chaussette: Au secours, au secours!


	2. Lie

Houla!

Je remets un peu d'activité ici pour prouver que je suis en vie .

Je suis même actuellement en cours d'Histoire Antique à la fac là! xD C'est cool la République romaine . *touss touss*

Bref, je sais qu'il n'y a pas grand monde qui lit ça, mais tant pis.

Deuxième chapitre, le voilà. Toujours sur une chanson des vocaloid, de Luka cette fois ci.

* * *

**Lie**

_Why can't it be perfect (Pourquoi cela ne peut-il être parfait)_

_This love's not even real (Cet amour n'est même pas réel)_

_Why don't I cry for you (Pourquoi ne puis je pleurer pour toi)_

_Love was dead from the start (L'amour était mort avant même d'avoir vécu)_

«Je suis née un jour blanc, conta t'elle aux deux petits êtres sur ses genoux, qui la fixaient avec intérêt. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, et aucun nuage ne perturbait l'immensité bleue.»

Assis auprès du feu, Koga, Soma et Yuna l'écoutaient divertir les enfants, étonnés eux aussi. Dans la cuisine, une aimable paysanne leur préparait de quoi manger avec le peu de ressource qu'elle avait.

«Un jour blanc?» demanda le plus petit des deux frères sur ses jambes.

Elle sourit et acquiesça.

«Comment le jour peut il être blanc?» reprit l'autre.

Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

«Parce que c'est tout ce dont je me souviens.»

«Tu te souviens du jour où tu es née?»

«Oui. Je me souviens du blanc immaculé qui m'est apparu. Si lumineux, et en même temps si angoissant, comme s'il présageait la présente désolation.»

Les deux petits bouts ne comprenaient pas tout, mais l'histoire les fascinait.

«C'est comment, un jour blanc?»

«C'est comme la neige dehors?»

«Un peu. C'est moins froid. Le vent était doux, et l'herbe si verte qu'on aurait voulu y manger.»

«Comme ton oeil?»

Elle haussa les sourcils, surprise, et rit.

«Comment tu sais ça toi?»

Le petit fautif baissa les yeux et se tritura les doigts.

«Je l'ai vu dans la glace hier soir.»

Elle lui tira doucement les joues pour le punir.

«Mais c'est que je vais être obligée de t'épouser, dis donc!»

Il rit et se débattit un peu.

«Nooon, tu es trop vieille!»

«Ah bah merci!»

Le petit groupe rit avec les enfants, tandis que Styria, faussement vexée, croisait les bras.

«Pour la peine, je ne raconte plus rien.»

«Nooon, pardooon!»

Elle s'avoua vaincue bien vite devant les deux grandes bouilles qui la fixaient avec supplication.

«Bon, d'accord. Je suis donc née un jour blanc. Je me souviens du rire, de la joie, de la vie, en somme, qui m'entourait. Ca me semble si lointain et en même temps si proche. Toutes ces horreurs n'existaient pas. Nous étions heureux... Je crois. Je veux le croire.»

Elle devint silencieuse pour un moment, malgré les protestations des deux petits garçons qui la secouaient. Leur mère appela bientôt tout le monde, pour passer à table.

«Nooon on veut la suite! se plaignirent-ils. Il se passe quoi après?»

«Après, le vieux dragon roux vous dévore!» s'écria Styria en attrapant le plus jeune, et en se mettant à rire machiavéliquement.

Le plus grand des deux eut le temps de sauter de ses genoux et de s'enfuir en criant et riant à la fois.

«Miam miam!»

Elle leva le petit au dessus de sa tête, faisant mine de l'emporter avec elle, alors qu'il se débattait en pleurant de rire.

«A l'aide!» cria t'il à son grand frère.

Ce dernier revint vers eux en courant, dans un acte héroique, et essaya de terrasser le «dragon» à coups d'oreillers dans les jambes. Ce qui ne s'avéra pas très efficace.

«Miam miam! répéta t'elle. Je vais manger ce petit enfant maigrichon!»

«Noooon!»

Le grand frère avait beau s'acharner, aucun de ses coups ne sembla déstabiliser le monstre. Du côté du feu, Sôma se leva pour se placer à ses côtés, un oreiller en main lui aussi.

«Je vais t'aider à libérer ton frère, jeune chevalier!» lui dit il.

Le petit, ravi, serra la main qu'il tendait des deux siennes. Et tous deux s'acharnèrent sur Styria. Elle hurla sous l'assaut des coups d'oreiller que le Lionnet lui mettait sur la tête, riant aux éclats, le plus petit des garçons dans ses bras pour le protéger des coups.

«Vous ne m'aurez pas! Je suis immortelle! A moi, Pégase!»

Le dénommé la fixa avec de grands yeux.

«Quoi?»

«J'ai dit à moi Pégase! Je t'invoque, bourriquet!»

Perturbé d'être soudain mêlé à la bataille, Koga se leva pour la rejoindre, peu sûr de lui. Sôma grogna.

«Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire? Pégase, c'est le gentil!»

«M'en fiche!» répliqua t'elle.

Et avant d'avoir pu dire le moindre mot, d'avoir avancé sa position, Koga se prit un coup d'oreiller sur le visage. Il bougonna, et s'en prit un autre. Alors il s'empara lui aussi d'un coussin et riposta. Au milieu de tout ça, Yuna riait, sans savoir si elle devait intervenir ou non.  
Quand la mère et hôtesse de la maison vint les chercher, le dragon avait mangé une jambe du garçon, Pégase s'était cassé une aile, le preux chevalier avait failli éventrer son coussin, et le Lionnet avait subit un sort de sommeil. Du moins, c'est ce qu'on lui expliqua.

_I don't want you (Je ne te désire pas)_

_I don't need you (Je n'ai pas besoin de toi)_

_I'll forget you (Je t'oublierai)_

_It doesn't matter (Peu importe)_

Elle les avait laissé continuer sans elle, promettant de les rattraper. Ils devaient emmener Alia, et l'emmener loin. Pas la peine de l'attendre, elle n'aurait fait que les ralentir. Ils avaient des ruines à détruire. Elle avait un détour à faire, et ne voulait pas être un poids.

Elle s'éloigna vers l'Ouest, contrairement à eux, lorsque le petit matin les réveilla. Elle les salua, serra Yuna dans ses bras, lui promettant de revenir vite, ébouriffa les cheveux des garçons, et embrassa le front d'Alia, puis les quitta.

Elle marcha un moment, une demi-journée peut-être, et ne s'immobilisa qu'une fois qu'elle se fût engouffrée dans une grande forêt, qui, si elle avait était magnifique dans ses anciens jours, semblait à présent se battre pour ne pas disparaître. Elle y erra de longues minutes, cherchant son chemin dans ses souvenirs, se fiant parfois à des marques sur les arbres. Une vieille roche, étonnament percée en son centre d'un rond presque parfait, lui indiqua qu'elle était presque arrivée. Les quelques brises éphémères d'un vent lassé étaient notes de musique dans la béance de la pierre. Elle s'en éloigna, et quelques mètres plus loin, retrouva ce qu'elle cherchait. Le sol sous ses pieds était bien plus ferme que ce qu'il avait été, mais les traces qu'elle conservait dans sa mémoire y étaient toujours, difficilement effaçables. Elle se baissa pour frôler de la main la poussière et ferma les yeux. Tant de choses lui revenaient en mémoire.

Un bruit la fit se redresser. Attentive, elle resta silencieuse. Pas très loin d'elle, un oiseau prit son envol, effrayé. Peu après, une silhouette se dessina derrière les arbres. Elle fut bientôt perceptible. Styria ne bougea pas, ne dit rien. Elle attendit, et ce fut lui qui, levant les yeux, l'aperçut.

«Styria?»

Elle le regarda continuer d'avancer sans mot.

«Que fais-tu ici?» demanda t'il.

Elle haussa les épaules.

«Nostalgie, répondit-elle. Et toi? Tu les cherches? Tu es à la poursuite d'Alia?»

Il cligna des yeux en la dévisageant.

«Non. Ce n'est pas moi qui m'en occupe.»

Pourquoi lui répondait-il?

«Je vois. Vous avez donc une hiérarchie. Tu es trop haut placé pour de telles besognes ou, au contraire, il faut plus qu'un laquais pour cette mission?»

Il tiqua. Et reprit sa marche, ignorant sa présence. Il avait un objectif, après tout, et le fait de croiser une ancienne camarade de Palaestra, aussi blessante fut-elle lors de leur dernière altercation, ne devait pas l'en détourner. Mais lorsqu'il eût fait quelques pas, une flamme se dressa devant lui.

«Tu crois que je vais te laisser passer?»

Il lui jeta un regard noir. Une réponse impassible du masque lui revint.

«Tu veux te battre contre moi?»

«Et contre tous les autres martiens que je rencontrerai.»

Il se tut. Le feu attisé devant lui disparut peu à peu.

«Très bien.»

Mais quand il esquissa un mouvement pour lancer une attaque de foudre, elle leva la main.

«Une minute. Il y a néanmoins une différence entre toi et eux.»

Il haussa un sourcil. Elle quitta soudainement son armure, qui redevint le petit crital fixe à sa cheville. Il ne comprit pas.

«Je veux te péter la gueule à mains nues.»

Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que déjà, elle lui mettait littéralement son pied dans le ventre. Il en eut le souffle coupé, tituba, et fut obligé de reculer. Elle-même, le pied toujours en l'air, n'avait pas bougé de sa position initiale. Il la dévisagea en reprenant sa respiration.

«Alors? Tu comptes rester en armure? Qu'importe.» argua t'elle.

Aussi bénéfique était l'expérience de l'avoir affrontée en tant que Saint, d'avoir perdu, d'avoir su apprendre de ses erreurs, aussi honteuse était celle de se retrouver à terre sous de simples coups physiques et purs. Le ciel, au dessus de lui, restait malgré tout immortellement bleu, comme se moquant de lui. Sa vision s'assombrit quand elle l'enjamba pour se placer au dessus de lui, le surplombant de toute sa hauteur. Alors qu'il esquissa un geste pour se relever et la faire basculer, elle posa un pied sur sa gorge et appuya, le forçant à rester au sol, suffocant. Il ne put qu'empoigner sa cheville pour se débattre en essayant de respirer, étouffant un peu plus à chaque seconde.

«C'est douloureux, n'est ce pas?»

Il essaya en vain de se dégager de l'étreinte, alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux à cause du manque d'air. Elle soupira en le voyant s'agiter inutilement puis, finalement, retira son pied de sa gorge d'un lent mouvement. Il put prendre une grande bouffée d'air, quand elle s'assit tout bonnement sur son torse. Toujours couché, il leva la tête pour l'observer. Elle appuya sa tête sur ses mains, les coudes posés sur ses genoux repliés. Malgré le regard noir qu'il lui présentait, elle ne bougea pas. Elle était probablement en train de le dévisager, derrière la protection de son visage. Ou peut être ne le regardait-elle même pas, oubliant jusqu'à sa présence. Il ne savait pas. Et ça avait le don de l'énerver, ça oui. Il se tortilla légèrement pour se dégager mais elle attrapa soudain son visage pour le serrer entre ses doigts.

«Je te conseille même pas d'essayer.» lui murmura t'elle en se penchant vers lui.

Il ne put que fixer les yeux vides devant lui, silencieux. Elle se redressa, prit un appui un peu plus confortable -pour elle, en tout cas-, et soupira une fois de plus.

«Je veux savoir.»

«Quoi?»

Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, comme prise d'une horrible solitude.

«Pourquoi?»

Sa voix tremblait sous le masque. Il détourna les yeux.

«Pourquoi as-tu fait tout ça?»

Il haussa les épaules du mieux que leur position lui permettait mais ne répondit pas.

«Dis le moi. N'étions nous rien à tes yeux?»

Il entendit les sanglots étreindre sa gorge, mais elle ne les laissa pas la prendre.

«Avions-nous si peu d'importance? Ne nous considérais-tu pas comme tes camarades? N'étions nous que le paysage mouvant d'une partie de ta vie?»

Elle attendit longuement mais ne reçut comme réponse que le silence. Une plainte lui échappa alors qu'elle était prise de tremblements. Il sentit ses vêtements s'humidifier quand les larmes glissèrent pour lui tomber dessus.

«Je croyais que tu étais bien avec nous. Je croyais que tu nous aimais bien.»

Elle se recroquevilla légèrement sur elle-même, comme pour se protéger. Il la regarda, toujours sans mot dire, et n'essaya même pas -même plus- de la repousser pour se relever.

«Je croyais que tu... M'aimais bien...» se reprit-elle dans un souffle.

Il ouvrit la bouche comme pour répondre, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il ne savait que dire. Ou peut-être n'y arrivait-il simplement pas. Lentement, alors qu'il ne pouvait que l'observer faire, elle se déplia et finit par se redresser. Elle passa l'une de ses jambes par dessus son corps et s'éloigna sans plus rien dire, sans le regarder à nouveau. Elle s'effaça de son champ de vision peu après. Il demeura longtemps ainsi, couché sur le sol, les bras en croix, à regarder le chemin qu'elle venait de quitter.

_I'll play along (Je jouerai continuellement)_

_Writing our song (Rédigeant notre mélopée)_

_We are perfect (Nous sommes parfaits)_

_I love you (Je t'aime)_

Il n'y avait rien. Ou presque. Une allée d'arbres, qui avait jadis servi d'entrée, peut être, mais qui n'était que l'ombre d'elle même. Le chemin s'était effacé, ou avait disparu sous le sable, qu'importe. Un vent chaud et sec soulevait poussière et branches. Il n'y avait rien. Une silhouette sur le sol seulement. Perceptible à des mètres à la ronde, seule dans cette immensité asséchée et vide. Ses pas auraient résonné s'il y avait eu quelqu'un pour les entendre. Mais il était seul. Il traçait sa route dans un silence aride.

Sur une branche du dernier arbre qu'il dépassa, une ombre féline qu'il ne remarqua pas était assise. Elle sourit en le voyant passer sans qu'il ne s'aperçoive de sa présence. D'un bond, silencieux et rapide, elle atterrit dans son dos et avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir, elle avait passé son bras autour de son cou et lui serrait la gorge. Il s'immobilisa. Elle aurait pu lui briser la nuque en un seul mouvement.

«Mort.» susurra t'elle à son oreille.

Puis elle le lâcha. Il se retourna en frottant sa gorge.

«Tu n'es pas très prudent.»

Il fronça les sourcils. Il ne l'avait pas sentie. Une erreur de ce genre avec tout autre personne lui aurait coûté la vie.

«Tu ne savais pas que j'étais là, pas vrai?»

Il acquiesça. Elle rit, d'un rire enjoué et cristallin qu'il ne lui avait plus entendu depuis longtemps. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire également.

«Ton Cosmos... remarqua t'il. Comment as-tu réussi à le camoufler à ce point?»

«Je n'ai rien camouflé du tout, répondit-elle. Au contraire. Je l'ai étendu le plus possible, de sorte à ce que plus tu approches de moi, plus tu sois habitué à le sentir. Du coup, tu as l'impression qu'il n'y a rien autour de toi, alors que ce n'est pas le cas.»

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, surpris. Il sourit et posa une main sur sa bouche pour le cacher.

«Mais peut-être ne devrais-je pas donner de conseils à l'ennemi.» reprit-elle sur un ton léger.

Il recouvra son impassibilité presque aussitôt. Elle rit.

«Oh, ne sois pas aussi solennel! Je plaisante!»

«Tu es bizarre aujourd'hui.»

«Oh, je t'en prie, qui est le plus bizarre de nous deux?» ricana t'elle.

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Impossible de lui faire admettre son tort.

«Ca m'arrange que nous nous croisions.»

Il haussa un sourcil.

«Ah bon?»

«Il fallait que je te parle.»

Il la fixa, rendu muet un instant, alors que son imagination travaillait. Elle ne disait plus rien non plus. Attendait-elle qu'il dise quelque chose en premier, ou réfléchissait-elle? Il opta pour la première solution.

«Tu as changé d'avis? Tu as décidé de venir avec moi?»

Elle soupira.

«Pas le moins du monde.»

Déçu, il regarda le sol sans s'en rendre compte.

«On peut marcher?» demanda t'elle, lui faisant relever les yeux.

Il hocha la tête. Ils se mirent en route, sans but réel, allant nulle part. Elle restait silencieuse.

«Alors? Qu'y avait-il de si important?» fut-il forcé de demander.

Elle leva la tête en marchant, fixant le ciel, en réfléchissant, peut être.

«Crois-tu au destin?»

Il détailla son masque sans comprendre.

«Je préfère me dire qu'on a toujours le choix, avoua t'elle. Par exemple, j'ai choisi ce masque, et j'ai choisi de le porter.»

Il acquiesça légèrement, pour signifier qu'il l'écoutait.

«J'aurais pu faire comme Yuna. J'y ai pensé. Mais j'ai choisi de ne pas le faire. Pas spécialement pour me plier rigoureusement aux règles d'Athéna. Parce que je le voulais.»

Elle croisa les bras dans son dos, laissant une pause pour le laisser cogiter sur ce qu'elle venait de dire. Mais il ne voyait pas vraiment où elle voulait en venir, ou il n'en était pas sûr.

«Tu comprends?»

«Je crois.»

«Je suis persuadée que nos choix ont une raison bien définie, continua t'elle. Tu sais pourquoi j'ai choisi le feu?»

Il tiqua.

«Tu ne l'as pas choisi. C'est ton élément, on ne choisit pas son élément.»

Elle rit.

«Eh bien moi, je préfère me dire que je l'ai choisi.»

Il leva à nouveau les yeux au ciel.

«Très bien. Pourquoi?»

«Regarde.»

Elle s'arrêta brusquement, le forçant à en faire de même, et ouvrit la main juste devant ses yeux. Une petite flamme s'y dressa bientôt et grandit. Elle dansa devant lui.

«Et?»

Styria sourit.

«Le feu est la plus ambivalente des forces naturelles.»

Elle désigna le sol, où une mauvaise herbe avait réussi à pousser malgré le manque apparent d'eau. Le végétal prit bientôt feu, se consumma, et disparut, ne laissant que quelques cendres comme preuve de sa présence.

«Il est dévastateur et mortel. Il transforme ce qu'il touche, et le défigure à jamais. Depuis des temps immémoriaux, l'être humain a brûlé ce qu'il considérait comme néfaste. Livres, lettres, bâtiments... Hommes. Et pourtant...»

Elle approcha sa main de son visage, et il sentit la flamme se pencher vers lui pour l'atteindre. Il sentit la chaleur entourer sa peau, avec douceur.

«... Pourtant il est la survie de l'homme. Il est ce qui fait de l'homme un homme.»

Ils fixèrent tous deux la flamme qui ondulait au creux de sa main, leurs yeux inévitablement attirés par la fleur rouge.

«Tu vois comme il fascine? C'est comme si on ne pouvait s'en détacher une fois qu'il est allumé. Il appaise, il endort. Et il veille. Comme si des millénaires le traversaient pour nous regarder.»

Elle laissa la petite lueur s'éteindre peu à peu.

«Tu comprends?»

«Pas vraiment.»

Elle rit une fois de plus.

«Ca viendra.»

Il hocha la tête. Oui, peut-être.

«A toi, reprit-elle. Dis moi pourquoi tu as choisi la foudre.»

«Elle s'est imposée à moi.»

Styria soupira. Quel borné.

«Et si tu l'avais choisie, quelles auraient été tes raisons?»

«Ce n'est pas le cas.»

«Tu ne la veux pas?»

«Je n'ai pas dit ça.»

«Alors pourquoi aimes-tu la dompter?»

Il réfléchit.

«Parce qu'elle est meutrière et véloce, je suppose. Elle frappe et disparaît.»

«T-t-t.» soupira Styria.

Il la dévisagea, scrutant le masque de marbre face à lui.

«Quoi?»

«C'est stupide.»

Il se tut. Pourquoi répondre, et surtout que répondre, à cela? Elle soupira, et s'éloigna pour s'assoir sur une roche non loin. Elle lui fit signe de la rejoindre, ce qu'il fit. Il s'assit à ses côtés, et tourna son visage vers elle.

«Mon père possédait la foudre.» lui dit-elle.

Il pencha la tête, curieux de ce qu'elle allait pouvoir lui dire. Intéressé, aussi.

«Je crois qu'il l'aimait autant qu'il la détestait, continua t'elle. Elle était sa force, bien sûr. Ils l'appelaient _l'arme des dieux_ je crois. Le _don de Zeus_. Le _pouvoir_ de créer le futur.»

Elle posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et ses mains lui servirent d'appui.

«Oui, il était l'homme de mauvaise augure parce qu'il maniait l'élément du dieu des dieux.»

«C'est pour ça qu'il la détestait?»

Elle secoua la tête.

«Non. Loin de là.»

Eden ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi la hair alors?

«Il l'aimait comme elle était sa force. Il l'aimait comme elle était ce qui faisait de lui le Saint qu'il était. Mais un jour...»

Sa voix se perdit. Elle laissa le vent l'interrompre avant de se racler la gorge pour reprendre.

«Un jour, il l'a retournée contre... La personne qu'il aimait. Je crois qu'il ne se l'est jamais pardonné.»

«Il l'a tuée?»

Elle secoua la tête.

«Non. Mais il s'est hai d'avoir un tel pouvoir. Qui pourrait arrêter la Foudre de Zeus, s'il s'avérait qu'il ne pouvait même plus la contrôler? Qui blesserait-il alors?»

«Tu penses que c'est mon cas? Tu me dis ça parce que je pourrais tuer n'importe qui?»

Elle secoua à nouveau la tête.

«Non. Je pense que manier la foudre, c'est avoir un coeur noble. Et avoir un tel coeur ne permet pas l'injustice.»

Elle se releva et le jaugea.

«La foudre ne s'offre qu'aux Saints, Eden.»

Il resta silencieux. Il ne savait plus que dire, que penser. Le vent les accompagna dans leur silence. Puis, toujours dans l'absence de bruit, elle fit demi-tour et s'éloigna. Il la regarda partir, pensif, avant de se redresser.

«Styria!»

Elle se stoppa et se tourna vers lui.

«Qui était ton père?»

Elle pencha la tête, fit demi-tour une nouvelle fois.

« _Celui dont les poings sont des crocs de mauvaise augure pour créer l'avenir._» répondit elle en continuant sa marche.

_No, this is all wrong (Non, tout cela est erroné)_

_Why aren't you gone (Pourquoi n'es tu pas parti)_

_I know you're not that strong (Je sais que tu n'es pas si fort)_

_Don't listen to me (Ne m'écoute pas)_

_We'll always be so perfectly (Nous serons toujours si parfaitement)_

_Happy (Heureux)_

Elle suffoquait. Sa poitrine se resserrait sous sa faible respiration. Ses yeux se troublèrent, par le manque d'air et les larmes de douleur qui la brûlaient. Elle tituba, maladroite sur ses jambes flanchantes. Elle lâcha son masque, qui tinta sur le sol, et l'abandonna là. La douleur s'étendait dans son corps, l'étranglant. Elle toussa, cracha du sang mêlé à un âcre liquide noir qui comprimait ses poumons. Ses jambes la portèrent quelques mètres de plus seulement, et elle s'écroula.

Elle suffoquait. Elle fut prise de soubresauts, affalée contre le sol. Elle cracha à nouveau l'affreux mélange, plus de sang que d'obscur fluide. Ses poumons se vidaient à peine de l'indésirable, mais ne lui apportaient pas de soulagement pour autant. Ses larmes se mélèrent au sol. Elle étouffait. L'étau qu'était devenu son corps se crispait sur lui même, la tordait. Elle ne pouvait crier tant sa gorge était comprimée. Elle toussa encore et encore, évacuant chaque fois un peu plus de sang et de liquide noir, ses larmes redoublant sous l'insoutenable douleur.

Et puis, enfin, elle s'évanouit.

Un cri la réveilla. Quelqu'un l'appelait. Elle sentit deux mains sur sa poitrine, qui appuyaient désespérément à intervalles irréguliers. De l'eau sur son visage. Elle ouvrit faiblement les yeux. Toussa. Cracha à nouveau le mélange sombre. Au dessus d'elle, Yuna s'activait, en larmes. Ses mains enfoncées dans les Ténèbres qui recouvraient sa gorge et son thorax, l'Aigle faisait pression.

Elle toussa à nouveau. Et enfin, l'oxygène se fraya un passage jusqu'à ses poumons. Elle reprit une bouffée d'air dans un cri. Yuna dégagea ses mains de la marque noire, ses pleurs redoublant. Puis elle se jeta sur elle.

«Vivante, sanglota t-elle, tu es vivante.»

Elle réussit à sourire, et enfin put ouvrir complètement les yeux. Elle remarqua tout le monde autour d'elle. Alia, penchée dans sa direction, l'air paniqué; Koga, à genoux au dessus de son visage; Sôma, assis à ses côtés, qui lui tenait la main et ne l'avait pas lâchée. Elle leur sourit à tous. Les deux filles pleuraient, le visage de Pégase, la tête basse, était caché par ses cheveux, et Sôma avait posé sa main libre sur son coeur en signe de soulagement.

Elle essaya de se relever, ne put dans un premier temps que se rasseoir. Elle prit de grandes bouffées, inspira et expira lentement. Sans lâcher sa main, le Lionnet se leva et l'aida à en faire de même. Elle prit appui sur lui, il la soutint par les hanches en souriant alors qu'elle passait ses bras autour de son cou et posait sa tête sur son épaule. Yuna revint la prendre dans ses bras. Alia se joignit à elles. Aucune des deux ne fit cas de la Tâche sombre qui mangeait son corps. Sôma lui frotta la tête en riant légèrement, et enfin Koga les serra tous à la fois. Styria sourit, chalereusement bercée par tout ce contact.

«Ne nous refais jamais ça.» souffla Yuna.

«Promis.»

La blonde se remit à pleurer.

«Mais enfin, qu'est ce qui t'a pris?»

Styria sourit sans répondre. Quelle raison pouvait-elle bien donner? Elle s'était frottée à un dieu, voilà sa sentence. Elle n'abandonnerait pas pour autant. Jamais.  
Alia tremblait contre elle.

«Je suis désolée, je suis désolée...» répétait la petite bleue, l'air contri.

Elle ébouriffa ses cheveux.

«De quoi? Tu n'y es pour rien.»

Sa poitrine se serra à nouveau quand Alia leva les yeux vers elle et qu'elle y lut un autre regard.

«Ne t'en fais pas... Tu n'y es vraiment pour...»

Sa voix se perdit. La personne devant elle aurait dû être... Reine?  
Elle serra les poings, la tête basse. Mais elle sourit.

«Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, petite Alia. Tu n'y es pour rien.»

Etait-ce un mensonge? Peut-être en doutait-elle elle-même.

_The lies you succumb to (Les mensonges auxquels tu crois)_

_Blissfully unaware (Merveilleusement inconscient)_

_I don't know how you can't (Je ne sais pas comment tu ne peux)_

_See through my facade (Voir à travers cette façade qui est mienne)_

Elle rêvassait, assise au bord de l'eau, à fixer le reflet instable que lui offrait la rivière. Elle soupira, plongea ses doigts dans l'eau claire qui, perturbée dans son écoulement, dû changer sa course et contourner les obstacles.

Elle s'amusa à agiter le liquide par de petits cercles, parfois à contre courant. L'eau, docile, n'opposait presque aucune résistance. Elle cessa bien vite son petit jeu inintéressant et reposa sa main sur l'herbe. Elle se pencha légèrement vers l'eau claire. Son image la fixa de ses yeux dépareillés et posa une main sur sa gorge noire, l'air à la fois meurtri et déterminé. Elle parcourut l'ensemble de la Tâche sombre sur son corps, ignorant la douleur, appuyant de plus en plus sur la plaie indéfinie. Dessous, sa peau semblait vouloir se déchirer à chaque instant pour libérer sang, muscles, et organes. Elle se demanda si tel serait un jour le cas. Puis, quand elle ne put faire face à tant de souffrance, elle plongea sa tête dans l'eau pure, s'agrippant à la berge, et détruisit ainsi son reflet. La fraîcheur sur son visage lui fouetta les joues et lui fit oublier un temps qu'elle était peu à peu dévorée par la Marque. Le torrent berçait ses cheveux. Elle resta de longues minutes ainsi, la tête sous l'eau, à ne plus penser à rien, à juste faire attention à l'eau contre sa peau. Et quand elle se remit à réfléchir, elle se demanda s'il ne valait mieux pas qu'elle reste ainsi plus longtemps encore, pour être emportée par l'eau cristalline, et ne plus rien ressentir du tout.

Mais elle fut brusquement tirée en arrière, et retomba dans l'herbe dans une position totalement opposée à celle qu'elle avait prise plus tôt. Surprise, elle leva les yeux en essuyant son visage humide. Devant le soleil, l'ombre qui la surplombait semblait avoir posé les mains sur ses hanches, en signe de désaccord.

«Qu'est ce que tu fais?»

Elle haussa les épaules.

«Je me rafraichis.»

«Et tu penses pouvoir respirer sous l'eau, peut-être?»

«Et que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite, Eden?»

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre, car elle le fit trébucher d'un rapide mouvement de jambe. Il tomba à la renverse, et atterrit sur les galets, dans l'eau. La rivière, heureusement peu profonde, ne lui arrivait pas aux épaules, malgré qu'il soit étalé sur son lit. Il soupira et quand il la fixa d'un air désespéré, elle se mit à rire.

«Elle est bonne, non?»

Il leva les yeux au ciel et se redressa avant de sortir de l'eau. Il se secoua, à la manière d'un chien, et se déboutonna.  
Styria replia ses jambes vers elle, le détaillant un moment, intriguée, quand il fit glisser le tissu de ses épaules, se dénudant à moitié. Elle se mit à rougir, s'agita bizarrement et baissa la tête pour fixer l'herbe.

«Qu-Qu'est ce que tu fais?»

Il la regarda avec un sourire amusé, penchant la tête, et haussa les épaules comme si la réponse était évidente.

«Je n'ai pas l'intention de rester trempé, admit-il en essorant son haut avant de l'étendre sur l'herbe pour qu'il sèche. Pourquoi, ça te dérange?»

Elle marmonna une réponse inaudible sans relever la tête. Il sourit à nouveau et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Elle prit bien soin de tourner son visage à l'opposé de l'endroit où il se trouvait.

«Franchement, grommela t'elle, quelle idée de se déshabiller comme ça en pleine nature.»

Il rit. Elle se renfrogna.

«Pervers!»

«Quoi?»

Elle lâcha une petit soupir satisfait en levant le nez, l'air fier.

«Exactement.»

«Qui est un pervers?»

«Toi.»

«Mais je..!»

Que ce soit parce qu'il était surpris ou offensé, il ne put terminer sa phrase que dans un grognement incompréhensible. Elle rit.

«Et exhibitionniste avec ça!» ajouta t'elle d'un air vaniteux.

Il croisa les bras sur son torse nu.

«Ah ouais? Je vais te montrer si je suis un pervers!» maugréa t'il en saisissant ses hanches pour la faire tomber.

Elle se remit à rire, se débattit un peu, le poussa et put le faire basculer pour inverser les rôles et s'asseoir sur lui.

«Pervers, et exhibitionniste!» rappela t'elle en souriant.

Il grogna, la repoussa à son tour, et ils dégringolèrent la petite butte en roulant, chacun voulant prendre le dessus sur l'autre, leurs éclats de rire se perdant parmi la végétation. Enfin, ils atterrirent sur un petit chemin d'herbe et de sable où ils dérapèrent légèrement. Essoufflés, ils restèrent immobiles un petit instant, cessant peu à peu de rire. Styria essuya ses yeux, humides d'avoir tant ri. Au dessus d'elle, Eden la regardait, un sourire aux lèvres, les muscles endoloris par la dégringolade et le fou-rire dont il n'avait pas l'habitude. Elle reprit sa respiration avant de lever les yeux vers lui. Il se dévorèrent des yeux quelques minutes, aucun des deux n'osant bouger ou parler, de peur d'interrompre le moment et d'installer l'embarras. Puis le regard céruléen de l'Orion parcourut son visage, s'attardant sur ses lèvres, avant de descendre se fixer sur son cou. Il prit appui sur une seule de ses mains, venant de l'autre frôler la gorge noire. Styria frissonna.

«C'est douloureux?» chuchota t'il, d'un air attristé.

Elle secoua doucement la tête en souriant. Il ne sembla pas soulagé pour autant.

«Et sans me mentir?»

Elle ouvrit la bouche de surprise, sans rien dire. Puis elle baissa les yeux et hocha faiblement la tête, incertaine.

«Je suis désolé.» souffla t'il.

Elle lui sourit alors qu'il se penchait un peu plus. Elle écarquilla les yeux quand il embrassa son cou, déposant ses lèvres sur l'abysse des Ténèbres.

«Qu-Qu'est ce que tu fais?» murmura t'elle d'une petite voix.

«Ce que je peux.»

Leurs regards se croisèrent et elle lut la peine dans ses yeux. Elle sourit pour le réconforter, passa ses mains dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer un peu plus, et fit pression sur sa nuque pour le rapprocher d'elle. Il soupira d'aise en blotissant son visage contre son cou alors qu'elle le serrait dans ses bras. Il finit par fermer les yeux, et dans le silence qui les entourait, somnola. Il se serait tout bonnement endormi si elle n'avait pas bougé. Mais elle le secoua légèrement. Il l'ignora, ce qui la fit recommencer.

«Eden...»

Il grogna. Elle tiqua, leva les yeux au ciel, le secoua un peu plus.

«Eden.»

Il se serra un peu plus contre elle en grommelant.

«Eden!»

«Quoi?» ronchonna t'il enfin.

«On est en plein milieu d'un chemin, idiot.»

«M'en fiche.»

Elle soupira.

«Allez, lève toi, tu es lourd.»

«M'en fiche.»

«Pas moi!»

Il se redressa subitement, la serra contre lui et inversa leurs rôles, la maintenant sur lui. Ils restaient couchés sur le chemin. Elle le dévisagea, l'air abattue.

«T'es sérieux là?»

Il ne répondit pas, les yeux clos, et fit mine de dormir. Elle gonfla les joues d'un air agacé.

«Enfant gâté.»

«Toi même.»

«Sociopathe exhibitionniste.»

«Rouquine.»

Elle grinça ses dents.

«Pervers dégénéré!»

«Rouquine.»

«Crétin.»

«Rouquine.»

«Raaah!» rugit-elle.

«T'en as encore beaucoup?»

«Nan. Lâche moi.»

«Non.»

Elle se débattit -ou fit semblant de se débattre-, mais il ne broncha pas. Elle fit la moue. Et s'amusa à enfoncer son doigt dans sa joue pour déformer son visage.

«M'oblige pas à te frapper.»

«Rouquine violente.»

Elle grogna.

«La rouquine te dit d'aller te faire foutre!»

«Rouquine vulgaire.»

Elle le fixa en fronçant les sourcils, les dents serrées. Il ouvrit un oeil pour la regarder.  
Ils se mirent à rire.

«T'es un idiot!»

«Probablement.»

«Non, c'est sûr!»

Il sourit. Elle embrassa son menton en riant. Et profita de l'avoir destabilisé pour se relever prestement. Elle épousseta ses habits et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

_I don't want you (Je ne te désire pas)_

_I don't need you (Je n'ai pas besoin de toi)_

_I'll forget you (Je vais t'oublier)_

_It doesn't matter (Ca n'a pas d'importance)_

_I'll play along (Je jouerai toujours)_

_Writing our song (En écrivant cette symphonie qui est la notre)_

_We are perfect (Nous sommes parfaits)_

_I love you (Je t'aime)_

Le ciel sans nuages dévoilait peu à peu ses étoiles. Une à une, elles s'illuminaient dans la nuit, accompagnant la lune de leur lueur scintillante. La tête levée vers la voûte céleste, droite sur ses jambes, elle fixait le manteau qui recouvrait la nuit. Une légère brise agita ses cheveux, lui portant l'annonce d'une présence qu'elle connaissait. Elle ferma les yeux sous son masque et attendit un instant, avant de se tourner silencieusement vers la silhouette en approche. Tel un fantôme, elle le vit approcher, peu sûr de lui. Ses yeux, perdus dans le vide, ne regardaient même pas -ou à peine- où il allait. Elle le laissa approcher au plus près sans rien dire, puis leva la tête pour l'observer. Il la fixa d'un air perdu, ouvrit la bouche, ne put en faire sortir aucun son, se mordit la lèvre et baissa les yeux. Elle crut qu'il allait pleurer. Il fit un pas de plus, la prit dans ses bras. Elle ne dit rien. Ils s'écroulèrent tous les deux, tombant à genoux sur le sol. Il trembla contre elle, et elle sut qu'il se faisait violence pour garder ses yeux secs. Elle passa les bras autour de son cou et le berça doucement, en caressant sa nuque et ses épaules pour le calmer.

«Alia... Est morte.» souffla t'il dans une plainte.

«Il paraît.»

Il la serra un peu plus fort contre lui et cacha son visage dans son cou.

«C'est ma faute...»

«Shhh...»

Elle l'entendit sangloter, et leva les yeux vers le ciel sans cesser de le bercer avec tendresse.

«Je suis désolé... Je ne voulais pas...» se justifia t'il faiblement.

«Je sais.»

Il joua avec une mèche de cheveux roux un peu machinalement. L'enroulant et la déroulant autour de son doigt, il se détentit peu à peu. Il entendit un doux son s'élever. Elle s'était mise à chanter. Il soupira d'aise en se laissant balancer au rythme lent de la mélodie. Elle passa une main sur sa nuque, le frôlant à peine, et il frissonna. Autour d'eux, il n'y avait plus un bruit. Le vent lui-même s'était tut, empêchant tout bruissement de végétation. Seul le doux chant rompait le silence qui les entourait. Lentement, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Eden se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui-même et se blottit un peu plus contre la jeune fille. Elle bascula légèrement pour trouver une position plus confortable pour tous les deux, et le maintint contre elle comme s'il s'agissait d'un nouveau-né. Il ne fit même pas attention à la trace des Ténèbres contre laquelle il était appuyé, et ferma ses yeux à demi. Il les rouvrit complètement en sentant quelque chose de froid contre son front. Styria avait posé sa joue -ou plutôt la joue de son masque- contre son visage, sans cesser de fredonner, mais un ton plus bas. Il sourit légèrement malgré la fraicheur du contact et glissa sur ses genoux. Elle le laissa fermer les yeux et joua avec ses cheveux pour chasser ses pensées. Il entoura ses hanches de ses bras et se serra contre elle en soupirant.

«J'ai besoin de toi.» murmura t'il.

Elle cessa de chanter.  
Il ouvrit les yeux et les leva vers son visage gris, comme la suppliant. Elle secoua la tête, silencieuse. Il tendit une main pour retirer son masque. Elle agrippa son poignet et le maintint à distance.

«Styria... S'il te plaît...»

Elle secoua à nouveau la tête, lentement, comme désolée.

«Je ne sais plus quoi faire... Quoi penser...»

Elle lui caressa la joue de sa main libre. Et se pencha légèrement vers lui, ses cheveux roux glissant de ses épaules pour l'entourer et le cacher.

«Peut-être devrais tu tout simplement penser par toi même?» suggéra t'elle dans un souffle.

Il émit une plainte en se remettant à jouer avec une mèche de ses cheveux.

«Je ne sais pas... Je ne sais plus...»

Il amena la soie rousse à son visage et en respira le parfum avant d'y déposer un baiser.

«Je ne sais plus ce qu'il faut que je fasse...» avoua t'il, l'air perdu.

Elle sourit tendrement sous son masque et se pencha un peu plus. Il sentit le froid du masque impassible sur ses lèvres. Elle l'embrassa de l'autre côté de l'objet monochrome, le laissant à la fois perplexe et frustré. Puis elle recula.

«Peut-être l'obstacle n'est-il pas si épais que ça. Qu'en dis-tu?»

Il détailla les formes noires sur le visage gris.

«Tu comprends?»

Avant qu'il n'ait répondu, elle leva la tête vers les étoiles, et il put voir la faible démarcation du masque sur sa peau. L'objet était finalement bien fin, pour l'importance de ce qu'il gardait.  
Il comprenait.

_No, this is all wrong (Non, tout cela est faux)_

_Why aren't you gone (Pourquoi n'as tu pas fui)_

_I know you're not that strong (Je sais que tu n'es pas si fort)_

_Don't listen to me (Ne m'écoute pas)_

_We'll always be so perfectly (Nous serons toujours si parfaitement)_

_Happy (Heureux)_

_And maybe one day I'll (Et peut être qu'un jour je)_

_Get to see your smile (Pourrai voir ton sourire)_

_In the arms of someone (Dans les bras de quelqu'un)_

_who loves you like I do (Qui t'aimera comme je le fais)_

«Styria?»

Elle leva la tête, sortie de sa lecture par l'appellation de son nom. Dans l'embrasure de la porte, Sôma la détaillait. Elle sourit sous son masque puis hocha la tête, l'invitant ainsi à approcher, ce qu'il fit.

«Je peux... Te poser une question?» hésita t'il en s'asseyant sur la chaise à côté d'elle.

Elle referma son livre.

«Bien sûr.»

Il sembla réfléchir un instant, alors qu'elle attendait en silence.

«Tu te souviens... Quand tu as dis à ces enfants que tu étais née un jour blanc?»

Elle hocha la tête.

«Est ce que tu peux m'expliquer?»

Elle rit légèrement.

«Que veux-tu savoir?»

«Il ne neigeait pas quand tu es née... Tu parlais d'un ciel bleu, de soleil, d'herbe... Alors qu'est ce qui faisait que c'était un _jour blanc_?»

«Qui sait?» répondit-elle énigmatiquement.

Il afficha un air sérieux. Cette question semblait vraiment le tarauder. Elle secoua la tête en riant.

«Sôma, dis-moi, qu'est ce que la naissance, pour toi?»

Il la dévisagea, surpris. Puis il se mit à réfléchir avant de construire sa réponse.

«Eh bien c'est... Le jour où l'on vient au monde... Je suppose...»

Elle croisa bras et jambes et leva la tête vers le plafond en réfléchissant.

«Ce n'est pas ça?» s'enquit t'il.

Elle secoua la tête.

«Je pense que c'est plutôt le jour où l'on vient à la _vie_.»

Il resta bouche bée à la fixer.

«Tu vois la différence?»

Il fit non de la tête. Elle rit.

«Tu comprendras peut-être quand tu te seras rendu compte de la distinction, alors.»

Il en resta perplexe, mais finit par se lever et s'éloigner, réfléchissant à ses propos.

Elle le regarda partir, un sourire sous son masque, quand un bruit la fit se tourner. Quelques petits coups secs étaient frappés à sa fenêtre. De l'autre côté du carreau, un oiseau la jaugeait du regard. Elle se leva pour ouvrir la fenêtre. Déjà, l'animal déployait ses ailes et s'engouffrait dans la pièce, pialant. Il se posa sur le dossier de la chaise qu'elle occupait, y enfonçant ses serres, et une fois fixé, il rabattit ses grandes ailes bleues et leva la tête. Il la fixa de ses deux orbes céruléennes et bomba le poitrail, la respiration saccadée de son vol. Elle sourit en le détaillant. Le magnifique volatile, aux principales plumes immaculées, ouvrit son bec et huit.

Elle s'en approcha. Il la toisa lorsqu'elle dénoua de l'un de ses membres le petit papier qu'il transportait, fier comme un aigle. Elle lui tendit le bras. Il y sauta, s'y agrippa, et attendit qu'elle le mène jusqu'à la fenêtre pour reprendre avec grâce son envol en lançant un cri aigû. Elle le regarda s'éloigner, ses deux ailes bleues brillant sous la lumière du soleil.  
Puis, enfin, elle déroula le papier qui ne comportait pas de signature, et lut les lettres manuscrites.

« «_Chaque homme dans sa nuit s'en va vers sa lumière.»_  
_Les Contemplations__.»_

_No, this is all wrong (Non, c'est une erreur)_

_Why aren't you gone (Pourquoi ne m'as tu pas quittée)_

_I know you're not that strong (Je sais que tu ne peux pas tout supporter)_

_Don't listen to me (Ne m'écoute pas)_

_We'll always be so perfectly (Et nous serons toujours parfaitement)_

_Happy... (Heureux...)_

* * *

_Je ne me suis pas trop relue, désolée!_

Je poste ça vraiment vite fait pendant mon cours (faites pas comme moi! Houuu!) et je file!


End file.
